Love's Betrayal In The Highest
by IshtarTenshi
Summary: HS romance. I haven't written in 3 yrs but, i'm back! Because of betrayal, Heero loses Serena. Two years later he sees her by some odd twist of fate. She's an Oz spy! Does he love her like before? Does Serena love him inspite of the pain? Read and see.
1. Default Chapter

Love's Betrayal In The Highest  
  
Ishtar: Hey guys! It's me Ishtar! I'm writing a new fic. I did it the day my best friend and I got into a big argument about trust. Anywayz, enjoy! I own nothing. I wish I did own something. O well.  
  
Chapter 1: A Lover's Disbelief  
  
Crystal crashed against the wall and fell into tiny deadly pieces. The screams of agony pierced the night like a jagged blade. The look in her eyes could not be matched by any word he could think of. No comforting words to calm her, no tongue lashed out in heat, only the movements showed her anger, desperate for revenge, desperate for life ending pain.  
  
He wanted to touch her, his devotional lover, the divine being in his life. The feeling was overwhelming, making his hand pulsate for the simple touch of her alabaster skin, now heated with rage, craving. His mouth opened but no sound came. She turned sharply to him, as if knowing that he wanted to speak. Purssian blue met with wild-raging Cerulean, fire burning within each.  
  
"Say nothing." Her heated voice penetrated the silence.  
  
His head shook, his dark-mahogany locks brushing into his eyes boyishly.  
  
"I must say something." He reached for her, willing for her to come to him.  
  
"You turned me in!" Screams once again burst forth torturing his ears.  
  
"It wasn't intentional." Calmly he said this. Eyes scanned carefully as his lover's shoulders shook violently. He reached again.  
  
"Don't touch me! Never touch me again!" She slumped against the wall heavily, wanting to mold into it and disappear completely, vanish from this pain.  
  
"You lied to me! You turned me in to Oz! How could you Heero!"  
  
Finally. His heart leapt at the word. She had said his name, it rolled off her tongue with disdain, with remorse. His insides churned, burned, loved.  
  
"I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I do love you!" Heero shouted. He didn't want to shout at her, the last thing he wanted.  
  
"A lie! You told me a lie! You lied to me." Her voice shrank like a small child in a corner not wanting to be seen.  
  
"Serena." He trailed off, not wanting to enrage her further. She was already at the brink of sanity. He was telling the truth. He hadn't meant it to slip out, it just tumbled from his mouth like a poet's sonnet. He was drug induced, hazy, dumb to the world. He was pumped full of drugs, his immune system so overpowered.  
  
"You must leave." Heero ushered her gently.  
  
"Now you want me to leave! You bastard!" Serena gathered her things, shuffling and cursing Heero for her current misfortunes.  
  
"You have to hurry. Oz is coming after you." Heero opened the door. Serena grabbed her passport, purse and jacket while Heero grabbed the rugged suitcase. Hurrying silently down the hall, Heero and Serena rushed from the apartment building she called home and hailed a cab.  
  
"Where to buddy?"  
  
"Spaceport."  
  
"Goin' on a trip?"  
  
"Stop asking questions, get a move on!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Sorry Ma'am. To the spaceport it is."  
  
"Stop pushing me." Serena grumbled.  
  
"Hurry up." Heero's tone was snippy, pushy yet coaxing.  
  
"Any minute now Oz will storm through the gates and take you to your death." Heero pushed Serena again.  
  
"Stop worrying. Oz won't get me. I'm about to get on a shuttle and I doubt that Oz will destroy a shuttle just to get me." Serena sounded confident of her answer.  
  
"With the info you have, Oz will do anything."  
  
Serena sat on the window sill. She looked at the passing plane with uncertain amazement. Wisps of golden-silver hair framed her heart-shaped face and caressed her flawless face with care. Her black sweater with the neck cut to one side revealed her slender neck. The sun shined bright despite the mood she was in. Her face held no smile but no scowl showed. She was upset, hating every moment of her life but she held steady.  
  
"Shuttle 241 bound for Earth now boarding." Serena looked up. She grabbed her purse and carry-on bag. She looked at Heero, her face soft, passive. She walked to him slowly, intent for the moment to last.  
  
"I," she began, "Will never forget what you have done. Treachery is unacceptable." Serena turned on her heels. She walked, never looked behind her for she knew she would surely cry. No matter how much she hated Heero now, she knew she could look back at all the love between them. Serena turned to look at Heero. She looked. As she turned, she never noticed the man behind her, pouring something into a cloth. He came up and gagged Serena. Serena gasped and inhaled the toxins within.  
  
'Heero. Help!' Serena thought.  
  
"Traitors of Oz deserve to die." The pierce was unbelievable. The pain was blinding, unbearable. How she had wanted to die. But never like this. The knife was all the way through her stomach, spurting her blood like a waterfall. Serena screamed then and the crowd paused to look her way.  
  
'Why won't anyone help me?' The killer pushed Serena against him and plunged the knife again. Full-filling his duty he threw Serena to her knees. Holding her free-bleeding stomach, tears pricked her eyes. She fell to the ground in a bloody heap, her blood serving as her deathly bathing wine. Such pain she felt as her eyes drifted and she became hazy. The last thing Serena saw was Heero fighting his way towards her. She sighed. She felt awful that she had hated Heero because she could always see the love in his eyes, burning with passion for her. Serena reached to Heero as he fought, her eyes unseeing.  
  
They captured Heero, him struggling defeatedly. He watched as Serena raised her hand to him. With her last breath, Serena looked at him and smiled.  
  
Heero shook. His body fell to its knees and shook. Tears flooded his eyes.  
  
"Serena. No. Serena!" Tears fell from his eyes in streams of pain. Serena was gone.  
  
I know it was short but I need more inspiration. No flames, only encouragement allowed. Please review. I think this is the best work I have ever done. Please review!  
  
Ciao! Ishtar*Selenity*Kaiba 


	2. Calm Before The Storm

**

* * *

**

Ishtar: Hey everybody! I know, I know. You're probably like… Where the Hell Have You Been?! Did You DIE?! Well… Yes… I did… for 3 years. Sad, I know! Well, it's like this, I lost my will to write but recently I got some reviews that put my butt back in gear. Yes, 3 years is a long time to leave a story unfinished and I'm going to remedy that soon. Year writer blocks happen to all good writers. Now I'm kinda rusty on the GW facts so bear with me. One more thing… I'm BACK Bitches!!!

I don't own any of the SM or GW. Ya'll know this!

Chapter 2: Calm Before The Storm.

Slowly, quietly, carefully the heels clicked upon the black-lined roof of the mansion. The light feathery swish of hair and cloak mixed with the sounds nature were supplying as protection. Light glowed inside the dim hallways of the grand house. It seemed that the occupants of the mansion had retired or were in one room, relaxing, unsuspecting.

Lean forward, careful, silent, be a part of the scenery. Simple mission, take pictures, expose the pilots for what they are, gather information and expose them on the news. Be precise. Tugging secured the harness and slowly the spy leaned back. Upside down, flashes of light commenced.

Few pictures were taken and the camera moved. Ghost-like the camera moved along the mansion, pictures snapping with every movement.

Something moved. The candlelight inside the hallways flickered as a figure approached. Stay. Don't move. Be still. The heart fluttered wildly as the figure came near; blood rushed and pulsed frantically in the veins. It was passing, the figure. Breaths that were caught in the heat of the moment pulled free from its confines. The figure stopped, then did every movement; an ace spy, in plain sight, uncovered, unchecked.

Eyes; It was the eyes that first struck to the brain. Piercing blue, dead blue, sorrowful blue; so many words for just two simple things, things that could capture the heart. The beautiful eyes widened. Did he see? Did he? Here, out in the open, uncovered by the trusty cloak. Then the man looked away, shook his head then walked away, a slow leisurely pace. Flipping back up, it was certain, he had seen.

"Tell me what you have gathered." Treize Kushrenada sat calmly at his desk as many women faced him, their faces showing disappointment.

"Sir," A woman stepped forward, "I have gathered useful tactics to use against the Gundam Pilots."

"Sir, The Gundam Pilots are residing somewhere within the Asian territory."

"Sir, Relena Peacecraft is making her way to the Artic lands. The reason is unknown."

Treize set down his drink. "You call yourselves spies? Assassins? What are you? Worthless is what you are!" Treize yelled with loathing, his eyes smoldering like bright ambers.

"How can we use tactics if we don't know where they are? Get out of my sight!" The women bowed deeply then left the room without another look back.

"Failed again I see." Came a voice enshrouded with darkness. Treize's disgusted frown seemed to lighten.

"Can't you use the door like a normal assassin?"

Laughing came slowly, creeping from rosy lips that were slightly parted. "What would be the fun in that?" The shape moved slowly, deliberately. "I rather like seeing your face in surprise. I love being different."

Treize chuckled lightly as he rose from his cushioned chair. He poured crimson wine into finely carved glasses. "Tell me what you have for me." Treize handed the shape a glass. A black gloved hand reached.

Pictures littered his desk, clear, unwavering. One by one, Treize looked at the delicate pictures.

"Extraordinary. Great pictures." Treize looked at the black figure. "Did anyone see you?"

Eyes sprang to mind, those blue eyes that held something special. "No." A lie.

"Good," Said Treize trustingly. "More."

"The Gundam Pilots are planning something. I'll figure it out soon enough but for now, I have other things to attend to. They are residing in the Asian territory. They are under protection by the people and the people are true to them. Another thing, Relena has gone to the Artic lands. The reason is not unknown however. It is for the affinity for a certain pilot that draws her attention."

The hooded figure leaned back in leisure.

"Why don't you remove your cloak and freshen up. We have work to do if we are going to beat the Gundams. I need you in the technical field this morning, that is, if you're not tired." Treize's lips curled up into a smirk.

"I'm never too tired." The figure stood and bowed deeply.

"As you wish Sir."

Heels clicked hurriedly down the hall to the upper decks of the technical office. Tie straight, vest buttoned and skirt ironed to perfection, she sat, her hair splayed in a neat braid, tied in the traditional blue Oz ribbon. Medals and ribbons of honor dangled and glinted from her chest. She hooked the earphone to her and placed the microphone at her pale lips. She swiveled in her command chair, her eyes moving over the men and women under her complete control.

"Pull up a scan of the area."

"Ma'am?" asked her assistant.

"Scan the area. The Gundams seem particularly fidgety lately. I want a full scan of the area 200 kilometers from here." Furious typing reached her ears.

"Scan complete. Nothing's there ma'am. What should I do now?"

"Lower cannon energy to one-fourth power. Raise defense and call the head mechanic from the hanger." Slender fingers rose to allow a rest to her chin. "And get me a coffee." The assistant bowed deeply and left.

"Major Tsukino, I have the information you requested. Due to circumstances, particularly to the raid a Gundam Pilot had against us, only four portfolios were obtained."

"Give them to me. Who was not obtained?"

"Pilot 01, ma'am." Major Tsukino- Serena Tsukino- nodded understandingly. Blue eyes roamed over the four remaining pilots' information. She only needed four. She already knew everything there was to know about the first. Everything. There wasn't anything that could be told to her that she couldn't finish the sentence to. Serena closed her eyes and let memories flood her mind like waterfall. Her skin tensed and became heated with passionate memories of the past. Serena rubbed her skin roughly while her memories hands rubbed, caressed, and placed butterfly kisses as its sensual mouth passed. Serene memories of laughter and happiness flowed like a meandering river inside her head and body. She could feel warm arms incase her shivering body, ghostly fingers splayed along her back.

"Ma'am, your coffee." The assistant was back and held the steaming cup to her. Serena reached out, her hand shaking slightly. The assistant took no notice. A siren filled the technical area, alerting everyone that it was a shift change. Serena, having nothing better to do, stay in her chair while people of the tech field switched places. Serena wanted nothing more than to lie in her lavished sleeping chamber and fall asleep in warm covers made of pure silk. But dreams haunted her, dreams of the fateful day Oz took control of her life. Forever. Wrenched, and ripped her away from a life she was comfortable with, a life she had with Him. A life she was proud to call her own, hers, she made the decisions. Yet, she was comfortable in spying and being an assassin too. Was that wrong? Was that a horrible thing to take pleasure of, the fun in a kill, in heat of battle?

Shaking her head slowly, she let the thoughts slip away in fragmented pieces which she no longer cared for. What she had to worry about was here and now, right in front of her blue eyes. She had bigger fish to fry, much bigger. Fish like Relena Peacecraft- the little wench that drove her crazy with talks of peace and pacifism, mutualism. What if the enemy did not want peace? Should they sit and let the enemy blow them apart because a little girl who knows nothing of war talks of peace? No. Oz could not wait that long. She could not wait that long. She had to get revenge for the wrongdoings done to her two years ago. She would be damned if she was going to let Heero Yuy off the hook when he was just now taking the bait.

Faraway in a mansion, five people barely seen by candlelight sat having a conversation.

"So Jake says 'If you know you love her, why don't you just go sweep her off her feet?'" Duo, the braided haired pilot said. A broad smile graced his face.

"Funny right? Hey, are you guys even listening?" Silence met his question. Duo sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders. Wufei was cleaning his Katana with extreme grace while Trowa simply rested, his eyes closed and his posture slouched. Quatre was reading a seemingly delightful book for he had barely spoken the whole day, and Duo, he was trying to lighten the mood. He then realized something, his utterly silent companion Heero was missing. Outside patrolling no doubt, which was all he had been doing since the early hours of the morning. Heero had said something about a light but Duo really hadn't been paying attention. Maybe he should have, Heero had seemed distressed over something. Again Duo cursed himself. Then Duo had to smile. No one was stupid enough to mug or jump Heero.

'God help the person if they should run into Heero,' Duo thought.

It seemed that Duo had read Heero's mind. He was distressed and he certainly knew what. She had been here, Serena. She had come to discover their secrets. It didn't surprise him that she knew; she knew every move they made against Oz.

"Why? Why hadn't I protected her? I just let her slip by me like water." Heero whispered to himself. He was upset, no, more than upset. Serena, a hard-working woman was working against him. The feeling of being alone had seemed foreign to him because Serena had always been there, working with him. And now here she was, her eyes dull and filled with distinguished hate towards him. Now sitting alone, Heero's mind called out to Serena, desperate for her touch. He shook his mind mentally. He needed to be emotionless, just as his training had taught him. She was the past, and this was the present, the future, and Serena was now their most dangerous enemy. He would let nothing get through to him. Never.

In the Oz base, Serena hit a button on her armrest. "Ma'am," called the voice of her new assistant.

"Send in a replacement. I'm getting tired and there is no excitement. Alert me if anything happens."

"Yes ma'am." Serena lifted from her chair, her muscles protesting loudly from the simple movement. Standing straight, she exited the technical field with haste. She passed soldiers rapidly and listened as she passed about the whispers they said about her. Traitor was a prominent word she heard. After what seemed like a lifetime, Serena reached her room. Using her I.D. and secret code, she slipped inside.

Serena sat on her bed of black silk. She sighed loudly. She scanned her room for any signs of entry. The deep red walls and black shag carpet gave her comfort; her sanctuary. She shrugged out of her blue jacket and black shoes and undid her tie but left it hanging loosely around the neck. Serena sluggishly walked to her luxurious bathroom. She started the huge Jacuzzi and filled the bath with peach aroma therapy bubbles. The water felt hot to her fingers, just the way it was supposed to. Shrugging out of her white blouse and blue skirt and stockings, Serena slipped inside the flaming water, her muscles relaxing as her body sank lower into the liquid fire. She grabbed Lavender soap and lathered it in her hands. She scrubbed away the remains of today's adventure then let her body rest. Serena leaned her head back and let the aroma take over her senses.

Her mind drifted. The words of the lower soldiers bothered her. Technically yes, she was a traitor to Oz. She hadn't agreed with the methods Treize or any commander had constructed and she still didn't. She had defected to the Gundam Pilots, bringing with her several valuable files to be used in Oz's destruction. At the time, she never expected to fall in love with the most battle hardened pilot, Heero, just like she had never expected for him to betray her in any way. Sometimes it occurred to her that she couldn't blame him, even Heero can't stand up to several doses of mixed drugs. "But he should have been able to damn it! He's supposed to be perfect!" Serena screamed to no one. Water splashed out of the tub. The water had cooled considerably so she got out. Wrapping a thick towel around herself, she trekked to bed. Drying quickly, she donned a tank top and sleep shorts. Climbing into bed, she turned out the lights, determined to sleep. Sleep was long in coming.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alright, you know how it goes. Forgive me for not writing for like…3 years… Bad Ishy!


End file.
